


Afterword

by LtLJ



Series: Hunting Parties Series [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterword to "Foreign Affairs, Conclusion"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterword

Elizabeth and Teyla were sitting on the jumper's bench, drinking tea out of a thermos and eating the slightly stale crackers the supply sergeant was trying to force everyone to finish. Elizabeth still felt she had no idea how to react to the whole outcome of the Tasiben situation. It wasn't exactly something that had ever come up during her tenure as a diplomat. _I suppose if I'd spent more time in the SGC, I'd be better prepared,_ she thought ruefully. _They probably have a special form for it._

"This is a very unusual situation," Teyla said finally.

"It is," Elizabeth agreed. She brushed crumbs off her pants, and admitted, "I don't know what I'm going to put in my report."

Teyla sipped her tea thoughtfully. "Is it always necessary to write a report?"

"Well, yes." Elizabeth gave the question serious consideration. "If for no other reason than to preserve a chronicle of what we've accomplished. And we never know what details might prove useful on a later mission."

"I see." Teyla's brow furrowed. "All the details?"

Elizabeth admitted, "Probably...not."

The ramp began to lower, letting in cold morning air and a drift of dust. As soon as it was down, Rodney stamped in. "Well, here he is. He's hungover and he smells terrible."

John wandered up the ramp, smiled, and said, "Hey."

"And he's still high," Rodney added.

"I am not." John gave him a withering look.

"Rodney," Elizabeth said automatically, but...John did look very relaxed. In fact, he looked more relaxed than she had ever seen him before, including when he was unconscious in the infirmary.

Teyla smiled. "Are you not feeling well, Major? Your eyes look a little red."

"Oh sure, I'm fine," John told her, while drifting over to lean languidly against the overhead rack.

Lifting her brows, Elizabeth said, "Major, why don't we let Rodney pilot the jumper this morning?"

"Sure." John stretched extravagantly, scratching his head. His shirt rode up a little and Elizabeth saw a flash of what looked like red paint.

She stared. "What's that?"

"What?" John looked down, absently pulling up his shirt. His stomach was painted with Tasiben designs, spirals and patterns of line, dots, waves. The drawings appeared to lead down, under the slightly sagging line of his belt and pants. "Oh, yeah, that."

Teyla blinked, her eyes going wide. Rodney's jaw dropped. Sounding aghast, he said, "Is that permanent?"

"Um, probably not." John scratched at it thoughtfully. "There was some on my hands, but it, uh...came off."

Rodney was still staring in horrified fascination. Elizabeth said, briskly, "Right, well, let's just get ready to head back to the excavation site."

Struggling not to laugh, Teyla caught her eye, and said, "You still plan to write a report?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, controlling the urge to grin. "A very short report."

  
**end**


End file.
